In the Beginning: After Purgatory
by deangirl1
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE: A story told in seven drabbles. One each for each of Dean's first seven days back from Purgatory. On the last day, Dean made it back to the cabin.
1. Wednesday

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original concept and characters of E. Kripke. All hail our master. Just fun here – no profit.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Spoilers for 8.01. A tale told in seven drabbles. One for each of the first 7 days Dean was back from Purgatory. And struggling to find his "sea legs."

**WOW:** a day of the week. Stretching a bit here because the word will be the title of each chapter...

**Word count:** 100 on the nose baby!

* * *

The pain in his arm was a searing reminder that he should be out. That he WAS out... right?

Branches whipped his face and body. Nothing new there, but this feeling of being exposed of being alone. That sent his heart racing.

And then he was stumbling up onto ashphalt. An actual road.

He bent down and touched the damp surface almost reverently.

Suddenly, a blinding light shattered the darkness, and he dove back into the haven of darkness at the side of the road.

Eyes wide, heart pounding, he watched as the car sped by.

He trailed after it...

* * *

A/N2: I have a huge deadline tomorrow, so only one chapter tonight – others hopefully to follow this week as my time allows...


	2. Thursday

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original concept and characters of E. Kripke. All hail our glorious leader! Just fun here, no profit.

**A/N:** Continuing Dean's first week back from Purgatory- a tale told in 100 words per day: Day 2: Thursday.

* * *

It was just getting light, the truck stop almost deserted. Weapons out of sight, he left the safety of the woods.

A trucker came out of the station, glanced at him and bolted. The guy was so clean, he suddenly realized how dirty, how covered in blood and ... _Purgatory_, he was.

Dean darted behind the station and picked the lock to the bathroom. The hair stood up on his neck the whole time he was focused on the lock. No one at his back.

Even after the dirt was gone, he wasn't sure he recognized the face in the mirror.


	3. Friday

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. All hail our glorious leader! Just fun being had here... no profit...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Day 3 for Dean back from Purgatory. Continuing one drabble per day of his first week back. This just also happens to contain the E/O word of the week too...

**WoW:** Double

* * *

The pain in his arm finally forced him to hitch a ride.

The first ride he'd only lasted thirty minutes before making the driver pull over. The guy was happy to do it when he'd started to lose his shit and raise his voice.

It took over an hour for his heart-rate to go back to normal.

The second ride he'd lasted almost double that.

The third guy put him out for creeping him out by staring at him. And not talking. What was he supposed to make small talk about? Purgatory?

He slept in the woods again that night.


	4. Saturday

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Dean's first week back from Purgatory. New day. New word of the week. Other days to follow, not necessarily tied to the day of the week.

**WOW:** Tongue

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Dean sucked his tongue against his teeth and hissed as yet another sharp pain ripped through his forearm.

"I'm digging as fast as I can you son-of-a-bitch," he panted.

He'd managed the rest of the distance more quickly. Partially because he hid in the back of a truck for part of the way- no need to talk, no prying eyes.

Now, he just needed for this to be over. He needed to have brought one of them out. Saved someone.

He needed someone who could tell him it had been real. He was real. Someone who'd been there. Who understood.


	5. Sunday

Dean lay curled in the backseat. He was exhausted but sleep eluded him. It had been a long time since he'd had no one to watch his back, been totally alone. He'd been tempted to stick with Benny but knew Sammy wouldn't understand. He'd expected Sam any time: as soon as his brother realized Dean was back.

But so far, no Sammy.

Finally able to think past the pain in his arm to be able to drive, he'd "acquired" the car; started trying Sam's phones.

No answer or out of service.

Time to go to ground.

Dean started for Whitefish.


	6. Monday

**Disclaimer:** see chap. 1

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**WOW**: snow

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose.

**A/N**: This was my personal favorite of this little series – and the reason I wrote it. A reward of sorts for those of you still reading...

* * *

He'd picked a motel far from any town. It seemed mostly vacant – just an old couple running it. The room was clean with nice pictures of snow-capped mountains.

He'd lasted almost an hour. He'd showered, and it still felt amazing just to be clean.

He'd even lain down on the bed. Fully clothed. On top of the bedspread. Weapons beside him. He wasn't crazy.

And then he was back in the car. Even the car felt too exposed, too confining.

Pulling off the highway, he found a spot to watch the car, his back against a rock out-cropping and dozed.


	7. Tuesday

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

**A/N:** Last chapter in Dean's first week back. Thanks for reading.

* * *

The cabin was empty when he got there. He'd found his own clothes. Re-drawn every ward and sigil.

He'd found Sam's phones and torn the cabin apart looking for some clue as to what his brother had done and where he was.

He'd found nothing.

Finally, he'd poured a glass of whiskey. One was enough to warm his belly and tip him over into exhaustion.

He slid to the floor, back wedged into the corner, eyes facing the door, ears tuned to the strangely familiar noises outside.

Knees drawn to his chest, he vowed tomorrow he would find his brother.


End file.
